


It's The Little Things In Life

by muscatmusic18



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7047544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muscatmusic18/pseuds/muscatmusic18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being captured by the supposedly dissolved organization Hydra, Peggy Carter and Daniel Sousa work to save the SSR, or to perhaps start something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [em2mb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/em2mb/gifts).



> For the peggysous exchange (extremely late...) with the prompt of "These days, Daniel Sousa gets around OK with his crutch - too bad their captors took it and his prosthesis away."
> 
> I hope it turned out okay! I did some major changes, which is partly why this is so late. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

_March 19th, 1948_

The last images of Peggy Carter's dream faded away, only for her to fall back to reality and feel the ropes binding her arms and legs to a chair. A breathy groan escaped her lips as she felt the crick in her neck, the pounding headache, and the bruises on her body from her last encounter with whom she assumed were her captors; the few men who claimed to be from Hydra, and when she asked why they were attacking, they only replied with 'you need to be taught a lesson'.

 

Bits and pieces swirled around in her mind, but with the pounding on the inside of her skull, she couldn't make any sense of the memories. The last that she fully remembered was that her and Daniel had been fairing pretty well, he had-

 

_"Daniel!"_ She panicked, a wave of worry and anxiety washing over her. She pulled her head from her chest, the muscles in her neck cramping, but she didn't care. She opened her eyes, frantically searching for her lover, relieved when she saw him, tied to a chair and unconscious, but relatively unharmed except for the darkening spot on his cheekbone. She let out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding, and the pain of her body came rushing back. The pounding in her head resumed with double the force, nausea rolling in her stomach as she swallowed, fighting it.

 

After a few minutes, it calmed enough for her to think once again, and she returned to thinking of a way out. After enough shifting and wiggling, she figured the hot wire was still in her belt, the captors hadn't taken away her brooch, which had a pin that extended and was laced with a poison that would knock a grown man out for a few hours, and her gun was still in her garter belt.

 

The ropes binding her wrists were tied in such a way that she could slip out of them easily, so she began working at it, flattening her hand and pulling. As easy as it was, it was worrying as well. Yes, it did comfort her, knowing she could get out and she had weapons, but either their captors were marvelously idiotic, or they wanted her to escape, and it was the latter she was thinking. Her hands slipped out, and once the tricky knots on her ankles were undone, she stumbled over to Daniel, her stomach flipping in her belly.

 

_"I must have hit my head."_ She thought, forcing her nausea down and working the knots on Daniel's wrists. She heard a groan from above and she glanced up, watching his eyes flutter open.

 

"Peg-" he rasped.

 

"It's me, darling. Do you remember what happened?"

 

"We- we were ambushed." He took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "Peggy, are you alright?" He asked suddenly, eyes snapping open and scanning her body, looking for any signs of an injury.

 

She smiled softly, amazed at just how selfless and loving the man in front of her could be. "Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" Gently, she traced the bruise on his cheek.

 

"You were knocked out, that's when I got this." He gestured to the mark on his cheek. "More and more guys came out, we were overwhelmed. I tried to warn you, but I didn't see soon enough, and I watched as one of them hit you on your temple. You crumpled to the ground - Peg, I was so scared, you weren't moving, and I couldn't tell if you were breathing. I tried to get to you, but.. Peg, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I should've-"

 

She shushed him, placing a finger on his lips. Once silent, she removed her finger and went back to the knots, her steely gaze completely focused on the rope. He opened his mouth to say something more, but the look she sent him effectively shut him up. Once free, she grasped his hands in her's, kissing the bruises on his knuckles before looking back up at him.

 

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Daniel. Do not blame yourself for things you cannot control. I'm an agent, I know what I signed up for. Believe me, I love how much you care for me, truly, Daniel, I do, but I can take care of myself. It is not your fault when I get hurt, considering how much trouble I get myself into." He chuckled and finally met her eyes as his hand came up to cup her cheek.

 

"I was so scared I'd lost you Peg, especially when we finally caught a break."

 

She turned to kiss his hand. "And I'm sorry for that." She took a deep breath. "We will continue this conversation later, but right now, we need to get moving."

 

She started on the knots around his ankle, but he stopped her. "Peggy."

 

She looked up, confusion scrawled across her face.

 

"Do you see my crutch or leg anywhere?" It was more of a rhetorical question, but she couldn't stop herself from looking around. Four dark walls stared back at her, nothing else spotting the room except for her now empty chair. She knew what he was going to say, but she refused to give in.

 

"Then I'll support you. We are both getting out of here, together, not just one or the other."

 

"I can't let you do that."

 

She raised an eyebrow, challenging him. "And why not?"

 

Shaking his head, he changed the topic away from the feminist argument that was about to start. "Peg, if you go now, you can get out of here and come back to get me with reinforcements. If we both go, I'll just slow you down, and neither of us will make it-"

 

"Then so be it. I'm sure somebody will notice that were gone soon, and they will be here soon enough. We might as well try, and see what happens. This whole thing seems strange, anyways. As if these men don't really care whether we get out or not."

 

His brow furrowed together. "Is this about what that man said? Because that might not mean anything."

 

"Partly. But..." She hiked up her dress and pulled the gun out of her holster, along with the extra magazine strapped next to it. "They left these, along with my poisonous pin and my hot wire. Our captors are either utter wankers, or something else is happening here. I want to know exactly what is going on, and I'd rather have you by my side." She gave him a pleading look, and he caved, still hesitant.

 

"If you had led with the gun, I would have been easier to convince." She smiled at him, uniting his one leg and pulling him up from the chair. Once situated, she handed him the gun and tucked the magazine into her dress, the cool metal pressed against her chest. Their eyes met at the door, completely aware of the other's plan. Peggy nodded before trying the door, opening it when she found it to be unlocked. Daniel immediately scanned with the gun. No one was found, and she shot him her famous 'I told you so' look. He motioned her to keep going, smiling and shaking his head.

 

A dark hallway loomed ahead, and they stepped into it, the smell of mildew and salt in the air, and the Los Angeles summer heat enveloping their bodies in an unusual, sticky way, not a breeze to be felt.

 

About half way down, the sound of footsteps echoed off the narrow walls. She let Daniel lean against the wall and tucked herself against a nook, waiting for the approaching men. Once close enough, a swift punch sent the first one down, and a short struggle with the second one sent him to the ground. Now on the floor, she was able to get a better look at the attackers. She didn't recognize either of them, but that could be due to the fact her head was spinning so much that she could barely see straight. Both big and burly, they wore grimy pants and tattered shirts, along with big, rubber fishing boots.

 

"I think we're somewhere near the ocean, Daniel." She paused a moment before wrapping his arm around her shoulders, praying she wouldn't fall straight back down.

 

"Yeah, you smell fish? I'm starting to think a fishing warehouse."

 

"Do you know of any abandoned warehouses? It doesn't look like this place gets much activity."

 

"Not really, but I'm still pretty new around here, I haven't had much time to - duck."

 

She obeyed, and he shot the attacker in the shoulder. He stumbled, but continued charging. The man attempted to hit Peggy, but she blocked it, although awkwardly, and swung her foot at his ankles, knocking his feet out from under him. He stayed down, and they continued on.

 

"It was unnecessary to shoot him, I could have handled it." She reprimanded.

 

"I know you could've handled it, but it's my job to have your back, and that's what I was doing."

 

She was silent. "We're a team, right?" He murmured.

 

She softened, remembering the first time he said those words to her many months ago. "Yes. Yes we are."

 

"Then let me do my part. I can handle myself too, you know." An air of humor in his voice made Peggy chuckle, despite their situation.

 

They continued to find their way through the winding building, only meeting two more men, both of which were easily handled.

 

"I'm starting to think," she said, panting, "that this entire kidnapping is complete rubbish." She took his weight again, starting down a new hallway. "We've met five men, none of which gave me a challenge, and we've only a handgun and our ourselves to defend us." Her voice sounded irritated, higher-pitched than normal.

 

"We are getting out alive, Peg." Daniel reminded her, a playful air in his voice.

 

"Yes, and I'm very thankful for that. But it's a little insulting, really."

 

He let out a deep laugh, curling his fingers around her shoulder. "Only my Peg would consider a kidnapping insulting."

 

Her heart skipped a beat hearing him call her 'his', but she continued. "Truly, if they're going to kidnap us, they've got to know a little something about us, and if they thought this would stop us, then we haven't been doing our jobs."

 

They bickered for a time, stopping only when they found a set of stairs, moonlight pouring down and pooling at the bottom.

 

"A warehouse with a basement?" Daniel asked, looking at Peggy, who looked back.

 

"Not just a California fad, I'm assuming?"

 

"Not one that I'm aware of." They creeped up the stairs, rather slowly because of Daniel, but not wanting to make a sound, much more wary of their surroundings.

 

The stairs opened into a wide room, crates and different odds and ends stacked in disarray and the smell of fish much more powerful, making Peggy's stomach roll. The silhouette of a man greeted them from the other side of the room, his back towards them, staring out a window overlooking the sea. He didn't seem to notice their arrival, so Daniel raised the gun, preparing to shoot.

 

"That won't do anything, don't waste a bullet." A German accent rolled thickly off his tongue.

 

Peggy and Daniel glanced at each other, her eyebrows furrowed. His voice sounded familiar, she just couldn't place it. Neither moved as the silhouette turned and stepped away from the window, but Peggy gasped audibly.

 

"Werner Reinhardt."

 

"Yes, Miss Carter. Don't worry, I am still locked away in the cell you threw me in 1945, what you're seeing is a projection, see?" On queue, his body wavered before steadying again.

 

"You may be wondering about the technology. Don't worry, I will leave it behind for you. Consider it a gift. I promise it won't blow up."

 

A chill ran down Peggy's spine. The way he could read minds was unnerving. She got a strange feeling around him, not just fear, but... Something else. She couldn't name it, but it was there the first time she encountered him, and it was there now.

 

"But, I did not go to the trouble of setting all of this up just to talk about technology, no. I did this to talk to you, the both of you. It's why I hired those goons to tie you up after Hydra captured the both of you. They're idiots, are they not?"

 

The couple tracked the Hydra general in stunned silence as he walked to the other side of he room, the figure wavering slightly as he moved.

 

"Chief Daniel Sousa." He proclaimed with an emphasis on 'chief'. "I must say, I would have never expected so much of an amputee."

 

Daniel felt her bristle next to him. "No, Peg." He warned, tightening his hand on her shoulder until her felt her relax.

 

Reinhardt didn't seem to notice their murmuring. "And Agent Carter. A woman in a man's field. My, how you've flourished, I would have never thought." It was Daniel's turn to get upset.

 

"No, Daniel." She grabbed his wrist, gripping until he relax.

 

"The two of you have fallen into a state of security. A lull, if you will. You think you can trust everyone around you, and that your precious SSR is safe. You think you have fixed it all with your investigating and reforms. I am here to tell you, that you're wrong. This is the lesson that Hydra is trying to teach you. You have no idea how deep the corruption runs. Hydra is among you. The SSR is compromised. Miss Carter, you've thought that for a while now, haven't you? Even tried to stop it. But nothing you do can change that." He stopped, staring directly at the two, challenging them.

 

"How do I know you're not lying?" She asked.

 

He chuckled, the sound sending shivers up their spines. "I'm a man of my word, Agent Carter."

 

Too stunned to respond to his proclamations about the SSR, Peggy turned to a different topic. "If you can set all of this up, why not break out of prison? Meet us, face to face?"

 

"It is not my time, Agent Carter. No matter how tempting it is, there is a plan in place."

 

This time it was Daniel who spoke. "And this plan involves you rotting in a jail cell?"

 

Reinhardt chuckled. "Yes, Chief Sousa, it does. Because while you and your kind are order, Hydra is chaos. Cut off one head, two more shall take its place." The image flickered once more and disappeared, leaving the two alone in the dark, cramped room.

 

Cautiously, the two approached the spot where the projection used to be, scanning for anything unusual. Slowly, Daniel shifted his weight to a desk nearby, letting Peggy examine the room. She spotted a glimmer, picking it up to examine. The device could easily fit in the palm of her hand, and nothing about it looked special, but if she had learned anything from Howard Stark, it's that sometimes the least special looking items held the most power.

 

"I guess that's the 'technology' he mentioned." Daniel mused. "Amazing how small it is."

 

"Hydra's always had advanced technology." She murmured, staring at the device as though she was in a trance.

 

"How do you know him?"

 

She looked back up, turning to face him. "His name is Werner Reinhardt, ex-Nazi who worked for Red Skull." She tucked the device into her dress. "I led the team that stormed and captured his base in 1945, and soon afterwords, I was the one who interrogated him while he was in our custody. He wanted to be recruited as a scientist, and as much as he could offer us, I declined him, and the SSR sentenced him to a solitary life in a prison called 'The Rat'. As much as his talents may be wasted, something about him just..."

 

"Makes your skin crawl?" Daniel finished when Peggy fell silent.

 

She nodded. "Precisely..." She trailed off, her mind racing, echoing with everything that had just transpired. "The Rat is supposed to be a secure facility, I don't know how he was able to pull off all of this. And even if we put all of that aside-"

 

"Were the threats about the SSR true? Or does he just have a chip on his shoulder?"

 

"I don't know. I don't know, Daniel, he doesn't seem like that kind of man, but... I just don't know."

 

"We'll figure it out, Peg. We always do." She sat on the edge of the desk, lacing her fingers through his.

 

"We're a team." Silence surrounded them like a warm blanket, comfortable, yet eerie as both their minds raced.

 

"Howard and a team will have to look through this place, I'm sure there's things were missing." Peggy said, running her fingers along the desk, inspecting the dust that came off.

 

"If whoever hasn't cleaned it out by then." She nodded at him. Her head then tilted the way it did when she thought through an idea, and she then moved to pick up what seemed to be a table leg, examining it. Deciding her plan would work, she reached for her slip, fisting the fabric and pulling until she had a wad of it.

 

"Here." She said gently, holding them out to Daniel. "I haven't seen your leg or crutch. We could look for them if you want, but I figured that may be more comfortable."

 

"Thanks." He wrapped the fabric around the end of the leg, protecting the inside of his forearm. He shifted his weight from the desk to his leg, then onto the table leg. It was a little short, but it would work.

 

"I doubt those men even kept my leg or crutch. And if they did, I don't want to waste time searching. I just want to go home."

 

"Seconded." Peggy agreed, linking her arm with his, not making any more fuss about his leg. How could this woman be so perfect, making him fall in love with everything about her?

 

Once situated, they found their way to the door, exiting the warehouse and putting a few blocks between them before Daniel spoke up.

 

"Well, I may not have found my leg, but I found a leg." Daniel joked, trying to make light of their predicament. He watched as she tried to suppress a smile, but then gave in, chuckling at his joke.

 

"Daniel Sousa, that has to be the worst joke you have ever told me." She shook her head, still laughing.

 

"It made you laugh, though." He boasted.

 

She stopped, pulling him to her with enough force that he almost fell over. Catching himself, he grabbed her arms, the make-shift crutch falling to the ground with a clatter. Without missing a beat, Peggy kissed him.

 

"It did make me laugh." She admitted. He quickly kissed her again, admiring just how cute she looked when flustered, having to admit one of his awful jokes made her laugh. She giggled again for a few moments before full out laughing. Daniel didn't understand why she had begun laughing so hard that tears formed in her eyes, but it was ever contagious, and he began to shake with laughter as well.

 

"I'm sorry." She gasped, wiping the tears that had fell, still giggling. "I'm sorry, it's just that this has to be the strangest night I've had in a long time." Daniel let out a guffaw at the realization of why Peggy had laughed in the first place. Soon enough, their shoulders were shaking with laughter once again.

 

Several minutes later, their laughs had subsided to giggles, their foreheads pressed together as they calmed down.

 

"I cannot believe that we started tonight out with a date-" Peggy started before Daniel interrupted,

 

"a wonderful date before we went for a moonlight stroll and were ambushed on the sidewalk-"

 

"by men who claimed to be from an organization that was supposedly stopped years ago."

 

"Then we escaped-" Daniel started again,

 

"only to have a conversation with a projection of a criminal that threatened us and the SSR-" this time Peggy interrupting, smiles spreading on both their faces,

 

"who then vanishes into thin air, letting us just walk out-"

 

"and now we are standing a few blocks away from the building we were held in, laughing until we cry, all the while you're using a table leg as a crutch!" Peggy finished, and they laughing starting again.

 

They finally settled, gripping each other's forearms. Foreheads still resting on each other's, their breath mingling in the small space between them.

 

"It really has been a strange night. I don't know what to think of it all. None of it makes any sense." She mused.

 

"Then let's think about it tomorrow. Sleep on it, then reevaluate." She nodded, and he spoke up again.

 

"Should we call someone to pick us up? I don't fancy walking home on a table leg."

 

"Yes, I think we should... How mad to you think Mr. Jarvis would be if I called him in the middle of the night to come pick us up?" She asked, a playful smile curling her lips.

 

"Just tell him it's an adventure, he'll come running." She chuckled, and pulled her forehead up. She swayed a moment, closing her eyes as her brow furrowed in pain.

 

"Peg, are you alright?"

 

She smiled at him waving her hand as though it could erase everything. "I'm fine, darling. Just the adrenaline wearing out." Although she sounded confident, the spark in her eye turned more into a gleam of pain, the throbbing in her head returning.

 

Never letting go of his forearm, she grabbed his 'crutch' from where it lay in the ground, handing it to him.

 

Adjusting his grip until it felt solid, he tapped the leg on the ground. While he had to use it on the other side of his body than normal, and it made him awkward and slow, it worked pretty well. The ornamental curves of it made for perfect grips, his hand staying in place almost as well as his actual crutch.

 

He looked back up to Peggy. "Ready?"

 

"For anything else that may happen tonight."

 

They walked east in search of a payphone. Daniel's wallet had been stolen, and she hadn't taken her purse that night, but this was L.A, and coins on the ground was a common occurrence. Finding a nickel wouldn't be all that hard.

 

The two were silent for a few minutes, Peggy with her arm through Daniel's for support.

 

"Do you know where we are, Daniel?" She blurted, eyes searching for a landmark.

 

"Well, I know we just crossed Ocean Avenue, and I think we're on Wilshire - look, there's a payphone." He pointed across the street. They crossed, not a soul to be seen, which was probably for the best. With Peggy in a wrinkled dress and a slip underneath that was torn, and Daniel with a fluttering pant leg and a table leg as a crutch, they would get odd stares if they were to be seen.

 

Daniel found a nickel on the way over, kneeling as best he could to pick it up.

 

"That gives us three minutes." She said. "Hopefully Mr. Jarvis will pick up within that time." She dialed the number to Howard's mansion, where the Jarvis' we're currently staying.

 

"Probably will." Daniel leant heavily on the side of the phone booth, trying to take the weight off of his one leg. Walking just those few blocks really took a toll on him. His eyes drifted closed as he faintly registered Peggy connecting the call, impatiently tapping her foot at the operator. Snapping his eyes open, he straightened as he heard the tone of the call being connected.

 

_"Stark residence."_ A tired sounding Edwin Jarvis answered the phone, barely muffling a yawn.

 

"Mr. Jarvis." Peggy sighed, relieved he had picked up the phone.

 

_"Miss Carter, hello."_ He answered, his voice more alert. _"It's one in the morning, why are you calling? Do you need assistance?"_

 

"I would love to explain that, Mr. Jarvis, but I'm afraid I've only a couple minutes, I'm on a payphone. In short, yes, we do need assistance. A little situation has come up, and while walking can be a wonderful thing, Daniel and I would very much appreciated it if you could pick us up?" Daniel laughed softly at the sweetness in her voice, almost as if she were buttering him up.

 

"We are just past Ocean Avenue on Wilshire, I believe?" Daniel nodded, confirming her statement. "Yes, Wilshire-" she was interrupted by an overly-excited Jarvis.

 

_"Ah, yes, I know exactly where you are. I will be there shortly, Miss Carter, stay there."_ She heard the click of the phone being hung up on the other end. She could almost picture him bounding away to go put on a suit as she hung up the phone.

 

"He will be arriving shortly, we were ordered to stay here." She saw Daniel adjust his leg again, realizing just how tired he must be.

 

"I think there's a bench close by, let's go sit down."

 

"I'm fine, Peg." He answered, standing taller as if to prove he wasn't tired.

 

"I didn't say it was for you." Her voice was gentle with a touch of steel, reminding him not to feel sorry for himself.

 

"Ye-yeah, of course. I'm sorry, that was inconsiderate."

 

"There's no need to apologize." She simply said. Relieved, he smiled at her, thankful she didn't push him or call him out on his stubbornness. She never did. No matter what, she always treated him no differently than a person with two legs. Yes, she understood he had limitations, and she helped him when she could, balancing between coddling him and just helping, but she also grounded him to reality, forcing him to realize he wasn't alone, and nor was he pitiful for only having one and a half legs. It was a wonderful, wonderful reminder, and he wouldn't have asked for it in any other way.

 

Peggy tightly closed her eyes as they eased themselves down onto a bench.

 

"How's your head?" He asked.

 

"Throbbing. But alright."

 

"I don't understand how throbbing and alright go together... I'll check your eyes when Jarvis gets here, I'm sure he has a flashlight."

 

"Oh? And where did you learn that skill set?"

 

"The army. The other guys liked to knock each other around, and I was the only one who actually listened in advanced first aid." She let out a soft laugh and settled her head onto his shoulder.

 

"Had to use it a lot in Bastogne."

 

He never talked about Bastogne.

 

Never.

 

She'd asked, once. He'd tensed up, and said he didn't want to talk about it. Later, he'd apologized for clamming up, and being harsh at her. He promised they'd talk about it one day, but just not then. He wasn't ready. She respected his wishes, and didn't ask again. That was only a couple of months ago, and she didn't expect it to be so soon.

 

He didn't say another word, and she didn't push him.

 

Not long after, Jarvis pulled up as promised. The couple slowly stood, and Mr. Jarvis rushed to their sides.

 

"Are you both alright? What happened?"

 

"Yes, we're both alright, Mr. Jarvis, you can put that first aid kit away. Daniel and I were ambushed and kidnapped earlier tonight - or should I say yesterday? Anyways, we escaped without Daniel's leg or crutch, and neither of us had half a mind to walk home."

 

"You were ambushed? By who? Do you need help fighting the villains? Are they pursuing? I've been practicing." He leapt into a fighting stance, wildly looking around for the imagined attackers.

 

"It's taken care of, Mr. Jarvis. I wouldn't have called you from a payphone if they were pursuing." She shot a look to Daniel, who was still beside her, failing miserably to stifle his laughs.

 

"Oh. Well, yes, I did know that." He fixed himself, tugging on his waistcoat. "Very good. Shall we be on our way?"

 

"In a minute. Jarvis, you got a flashlight?" Daniel spoke, seeming to have recovered.

 

"Of course." He quickly popped the trunk and pulled one out, handing it to Daniel.

 

A gentle hand came to Peggy's forehead, pushing it back slightly. "Look at me."

 

She stared at Daniel's brow, creased with concern until the lines blurred as her eyes watered, the light piercing her vision.

 

"You're good." He turned the flashlight and handed it back to a worried looking Jarvis. The torch replaced, he pulled on his waistcoat again.

 

"Right. Shall we?"

 

"Yes, we shall." Peggy sighed.

 

She helped Daniel into the backseat of the car, slipping the leg on the floor of the car and sliding in next to him.

 

"Should I drop you both off at your residences?"

 

"I want to get my car. It's parked be The Dresden." Daniel said.

 

"Of course."

 

They rode in silence, although it was obvious Jarvis was itching to ask exactly what happened. Finally, Peggy ended his torture.

 

"The men who captured us claimed to be from Hydra."

 

"The German organization? I thought they dissolved after the war."

 

"That's what I thought. But one of their main generals, Werner Reinhardt, threatened us and the SSR, well, really his projection threatened us. As far as I know, he's still locked away. Also, we picked up a piece of technology for Howard to look at."

 

"Mr. Stark has been very busy with his picture, but I'm sure he'll come for something of this importance."

 

"I'd hope so." Daniel scoffed. "Also, I'd like to bring a couple boxes of SSR files into his lab. Peg and I don't know how far the corruption goes. I don't want the wrong people finding out, and I don't have enough room in my apartment."

 

"That's perfectly fine, Chief Sousa. Lord knows we have the room."

 

"Mr. Jarvis, I meant to ask, how did you know exactly where we were just by a couple of street names and a payphone?" Peggy inquired, leaning closer to the front seat.

 

"Ah, yes. There's a veterinary clinic not too far away from there that treats large, exotic animals. They were also the people kind enough to give me the tranquilizer gun."

 

"The koala?"

 

He glanced back at Peggy. "The monkey."

 

Peggy and Daniel looked at each other, amazed at the lengths Jarvis had to go to for his job.

 

The three were silent the rest of the drive, until Jarvis pulled up to where Daniel's car was parked. Peggy grabbed the leg off the floor, giving it to Daniel once he was out of the car.

 

"Shall I give you a ride back to your apartment, Miss Carter?" Jarvis asked.

 

"No, it's alright. My place is out of your way, and we've kept you up long enough. Daniel can take me home. Go home to your wife, Mr. Jarvis."

 

He nodded. "Very well, Miss Carter. We will see each other tomorrow?"

 

"With files, yes."

 

Jarvis turned around before entering the car, hesitating a moment. "Try to rest, Miss Carter. I prefer to see you up and fighting crime rather than hurting yourself even more." She nodded and gave him a small smile. With that, he drove away, leaving the couple alone.

 

"Your place, then?" They were both seated in the car, Daniel in the drivers seat.

 

"That depends." She turned towards him in her seat. "I know that we did everything a little backwards, starting with a physical relationship instead of dancing and goodnight kisses. And even though these past few months have been absolutely wonderful, I don't want you to feel as though you've been pressured into an intimate relationship in just a few months. So, to where you take me, I'm leaving it up to you. You can take me to my place, and I will kiss you good night and see you in the morning, just like a couple on a second date. Or, you can take me home to your place, and I will wear one of your shirts to bed, curl up and fall asleep with you, and when my feet get cold, I'll use your body to warm them up." She paused, her bottom lip in between her teeth. "It's up to you, Daniel."

 

He gazed at her a moment before starting the car, amazed at how considerate she was, but also at just how thick she could be. A relationship with her was the only thing he'd wanted ever since he first met her; going too fast or being pressured was the last thing he would ever think. Smiling, he tried to calm his beating heart as it soared with love before answering. "Well, I would like to keep an eye on you tonight. With that concussion and everything." Glancing over at her, he saw the smile spread across her mouth.

 

"Take me home, Daniel. With you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some cute, domestic fluff while our favorite agents get ready to discover just exactly what's happening with the SSR.

The first thing Daniel noticed as he woke up was just how warm he was. Not an uncomfortable warm, but that distinct warm that only comes from another person being in bed with you. He opened his eyes, and he saw the sunlight streaming in through the curtains, making patterns on the floor, obviously mid-morning. Then he saw Peggy, true to her word, curled up against his side, using his shoulder as a pillow and her right hand resting on his chest, exactly where his heart was.

 

Tightening his arm around her, he smiled. Last night, she'd asked him if she could stay over, in her own way, of course. She'd stayed over before, but this time, she was trying to let Daniel take the lead. She knew that her breakneck pace wasn't always the most comfortable for everyone, so letting Daniel choose was her way of giving him an out, if he would like.

 

Without hesitation, he'd agreed for Peggy to stay over. His love for her had never stopped or wavered, even though he'd proposed to Violet. Yes, he did care for her, but Peggy... His love for Peggy was a wildfire, unlike his love for Violet, which was a mere ember compared to her. Peggy was an irresistible force, drawing everything towards her, and Daniel wasn't one to fight the laws of attraction.

 

Peggy stirred against his chest, stretching like a cat until she opened her eyes. Realizing where she was, she hummed, nuzzling her head into his neck.

 

"Good morning, darling." She purred.

 

"Morning. How'd you sleep?"

 

"Wonderfully, darling. What about you?"

 

"One of the best nights since before the war."

 

"I'm glad." She paused before continuing. "As much as I hate to break the spell, I have to use the loo."

 

Daniel admired as she untangled herself, shrouded in one of his shirts.

 

She noticed him watching her, and she smirked before walking out of the room, a little extra sway in her hips, knowing the shirt didn't quite cover everything.

 

She finished up, splashing a little cold water on her face, hoping it would revive her. Looking at herself in the mirror, she chuckled softly. Here she was, acting like a schoolgirl, trying to make herself pretty so her crush would notice her, which was ridiculous. He would always notice her, and she would always notice him, because she loved him... Did she?

 

_"I love him more than I ever thought I could. More than life itself."_ She thought. And it was true. She never thought she could love again after Steve, but here she was, in love with a kind, handsome, goofy man.

 

She walked in to Daniel sitting on the edge of the bed, his stump in plain view. He had let her see it long ago. It wasn't that part he wouldn't share, it was the story.

 

"Peg, I have another crutch in the closet, can you grab it?"

 

"Of course." As she opened the closet, he saw her dress, hanging next to all his shirts, and he smiled. It looked nice, his and hers, hers and his. He reminded himself to clean out a spot in the closet for her, for when she was ready.

 

"Here you are, darling."

 

"Thanks, Peg. Now, how 'bout some breakfast?" He asked, pulling himself up from the bed without a prosthetic, dressed in a shirt and boxers.

 

"Sounds lovely, Daniel." She turned and headed for the kitchen, still dressed in only his shirt and her knickers.

 

"Don't you want-" he called after her.

 

She turned in the doorway, smirking. "Want what, darling?"

 

"Clothes?"

 

"Darling, I'm already wearing clothes. Now, let's get breakfast, I'm starved." She walked away, stifling a laugh. Daniel was easy to play with, but she knew if she pushed him hard enough, he'd push back, and that rougher, primal side of him would come out.

 

In the kitchen, they prepared eggs and toast, Peggy taking the opportunity to look for that tipping point. It was finally when he asked her to get the strawberries that she found it.

 

"Peg, there's some strawberries in the fridge, can you wash them up?" He asked from his spot at the stove.

 

"Of course." As she was walking the washed berries to the table, he planted a little smack on her bottom, a surprised yelp leaving her lips. She looked back, only to see a smirk on his mouth.

 

_"Damn that smile!"_ She thought, a wave of heat rushing to her core. Instead of saying anything, she set down the bowl and strode up to his stool, grabbing his shirt and giving him a searing kiss. His hands came to rest protectively on her waist, but before he could go any further, she pulled away, slipping out of his grasp.

 

"Didn't your mother teach you it's not nice to hit people?" She taunted with a cheeky smile.

 

She grabbed the bowl again, leaving him stunned. "Oh, is that how you want to play this?"

 

"Play what?" She teased, facing the table, her back to him. Surprisingly quiet, he grabbed his crutch, slipping off his stool to wrap an arm around her. He kissed and nipped along her neck, waiting until she gasped and leaned against him before pulling away and going back to the eggs.

 

Just as he expected, Peggy followed, biting into his shoulder as soon as he sat down, her hand slipping under his shirt. He took a sharp breath as she drug her ruby red nails against his skin, gooseflesh following in her wake.

 

To Daniel surprise, she didn't back away as he expected, but her hands continued to wander, closer and closer to his groin.

 

"Peg-" he warned.

 

"Yes, dear?"

 

"The eggs will get cold."

 

"We can reheat them." She murmured, lips trailing a path down his collarbone.

 

"You still have a head injury. This type of.. Excitement, wouldn't be good for you."

 

Peggy sighed, resting her head on his in defeat. She's stubborn, but not idiotic.

 

"Arse." She insulted, smacking his arm.

 

Chuckling, he turned in his stool to face her, brushing her temple. "Just a couple of days, love."

 

"It's a couple of days too long."

 

"I thought you wanted to slow down a bit? Make sure we can still function when we're not joined at the hip?" He teased.

 

"Well, after _careful_ consideration," she said in a mock-serious tone, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I've come to the conclusion that we work much better when we're together, and barring something that makes us more efficient would an injustice and a crime."

 

She leaned down to purr into his ear. "Especially when the sleepless nights are with you."

 

He bit her neck, groaning. "You're making me regret my decision."

 

"I'm just playing by your rules. Now, I believe breakfast is in order."

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

Once breakfast was finished, Daniel took Peggy to her apartment so she could change and get ready. Behind the sanction of Peggy's door and away from the prying eyes of her snobbish neighbors, she slipped away to prepare herself, but not before Daniel asked if he could use her phone.

 

Once he'd finished his call, he found himself looking around her place. There wasn't much, asides from a few trinkets, pictures, and several books lying on various surfaces, but the whole place felt homey; a certain touch that felt like Peggy.

 

He limped over to the mantle to inspect her pictures. One was a family portrait from when she was a child, another was of her and Angie, but the only one that truly caught his eye was the one of her and him. The agents (and Samberly) had gone out for drinks after the Isodyne case, and one of the guys had snapped a picture of him and Peg at the bar, absorbed in their conversation and the love in their eyes shining like the stars at night. He had a copy in his desk, O'Malley had given it to him. He pulled it out almost everyday to look at it, but the fact that she'd framed it on her mantle made a warm feeling spread through him. He got so caught up in looking at their picture he didn't notice the staccato footsteps approaching, stopping when the saw him.

 

"I'm eight in that photo. Michael's eleven. That photo of Angie and I was taken last year, and you're familiar with the last one."

 

He turned, looking at her. "I didn't know you had a copy."

 

"O'Malley gave it to me. It's one of my favorites."

 

"Mine too." He smiled at her. "Should we head out?"

 

"Yes, we need to start going through files, there'll be a lot."

 

Peggy replaced the string and locked the door. "What was your call about?"

 

He shrugged, nonchalant. "Need a new leg, the one I have on now pinches. Realized I hadn't called the hospital yet; they place the order."

 

"Ah. Well, if you ask Howard, he'll probably make a better one for you."

 

He scoffed. "Yeah, and get myself blown up by some 'improvement' he tried to make."

 

"Well, that's always a risk when dealing with Howard. Now, let's go get those files."


	3. Chapter 3

Upon arriving, the two pulled into an alley behind the SSR which contained one of the emergency exits that was conveniently unused, so someone could most likely sneak in, grab the boxes, and sneak out unseen, except for if one of the agents on call came down anywhere the file room. But it was unlikely someone would. The real trouble was deciding who was going in.

 

"Peggy, It'll look strange if you're carrying entire boxes of files out of the SSR! You're still kinda new, some of the agents might get suspicious."

 

"You're assuming someone's going to see me, which is very unlikely. Besides, I can carry more than one box, so it'll only take me a couple trips." She gave him a pleading look, tilting her head in such a way that he couldn't refuse her.

 

"Alright. But be careful."

 

"You're acting as if I was sneaking into the White House. I work here, you know." She teased, smiling.

 

"Just go." He said warmly, tapping the back of her calves with his crutch.

 

He stood, leaning against the car for a couple minutes, massaging his thigh until Peggy emerged with two boxes.

 

"Just two more, I'll be back." She left again before he could get a word out. It took a little longer this time, worrying Daniel. He scolded himself. She was strong, stronger than anyone he's ever met. She'd be fine, it's just boxes, not a bomb.

 

Finally, she returned. "Sorry, had to hid. Phillips came in."

 

"Did he see you?" "No, he left soon afterwords. Let's go, I want to figure this whole Hydra thing out."

 

Soon enough, they were knocking on the door of Stark's mansion, Jarvis coming to answer the door.

 

"Ah, Chief Sousa, Miss Carter, perfect timing. Mr. Stark will be here shortly." He led them down to the lab, taking the box from Daniel and one from Peggy.

 

The dust had just cleared from the air and their throats when Howard Stark entered, sandwich in one hand and a whiskey in the other.

 

"Hello. Glad to see you all got started without me."

 

Peggy looked up, scoffing. "Why are you drinking? It's eleven in the morning."

 

"Really? I must've lost track. Well, it's five o'clock somewhere. Now, what've we got going on here?"

 

"These are all the SSR files on Hydra and Werner Reinhardt, pre-war until now. I'm assuming Mr. Jarvis told you what happened."

 

"Yes, but run through it again." Before she could begin, Howard turned to Daniel. "Danny boy! I heard you're missing a leg."

 

"Wow, Stark. A year and a half, and you just now noticed." Daniel retorted, not looking up from his file.

 

Howard rambled on, not noticing his sarcasm. "No, from last night. Anyways, I've got a leg for you to try out. It's much better than the old clunky ones from the hospital."

 

"How do you know that, Stark?"

 

"Cause I made it. Obviously. So, what do ya say?"

 

He chuckled dryly. "Oh, no, Stark. I'm not getting blown up by one of your inventions."

 

"Come on, they don't blow up. Anymore." Everyone looked up at him, they're eyes wide. "Hey, it was a joke. All you need to get a sense of humor."

 

Daniel looked back down, shaking his head. "Still not trying it, Stark."

 

"Daniel." Howard said it with such sincerity that he had to look up.

 

"I've been working on this ever since I met you. I'd heard a lot about you, but once I could put a face to the name, I realized that you really needed this. Hell, deserved this. So, I started designing the prototype, and I now I'm fully confident that this will be a major improvement from anything you have now. Just try it. If not for me or yourself, then for the sake of necessity, mother of invention."

 

Daniel exhaled slowly, not believing what he was about to do. "Alright, I'll try it."

 

"Great! I'll go grab it. Jarvis! Come with me." He left his sandwich on the table and bounded out of the room, Jarvis closing the door behind him, leaving the couple alone.

 

"Well, I guess I didn't even have to ask." Daniel remarked, looking at Peggy.

 

"Knowing Howard, that's not surprising... Are you alright with this?" She grabbed his hand, rubbing the bruises on them.

 

He flipped his hand, brushing her knuckles with his thumb. "Yeah. He's just trying to help, I know that. I really do appreciate it."

 

Howard came rushing back into the room at that moment. "Alright, here it is." He set it down in front of them, pointing out the various features. "The socket is made out of a softer, more flexible material, so it won't rub and pinch as much, along with padding at the bottom, so you shouldn't need the crutch to take your weight off of it. Also, these straps on the socket let you adjust the fit, so it's not set in stone. Next, the springs in the joints are a little strong, so it'll take some time getting used to the extra work needed, but they should allow you to walk, and possibly run without a crutch. I could go on, but I'll leave you to it. Holler if you need anything." He left as quick as he arrived, the room surprising quiet without him.

 

"Should I let you..." Peggy asked, gesturing towards the door.

 

"No, stay. Please. I'll need some help, I'd rather it come from you."

 

She nodded and watched as he rolled up his pant leg, slowly removing the prosthetic. Once removed, she picked up the new one, handing it to him. It wasn't much heavier than the original, but it was bulkier and sturdier looking. He tighten the straps and rolled down his pant leg, the glimmering metal disappearing. Taking a deep breath, held out his hands to Peggy.

 

"Now for the moment of truth." He pulled himself up, keeping most of the weight on his real leg and never letting go of her hands. Peggy stood closer, her hands on his biceps keeping him steady as he shifted weight onto the new leg until he stood balanced, neither leg breaking.

 

He chuckled. "So far so good." He said, squeezing her arms. She backed up, sliding her hands down his arms, giving him space to take a step forward, but still gripped his hands.

 

He shifted his weight off the prosthetic, allowing him to swing it forward. Then he took a step forward with his real leg, laughing as the prosthetic bent at the knee just as a real leg would, and finished by bringing his feet together. They walked together a few small steps, Peggy backwards, Daniel forwards, albeit shakily, until he stopped, still disbelieving what was happening.

 

Wild smiles formed, both laughing as the realization hit. _He could walk._

 

Peggy removed her hands, still hovering, but letting him walk on his own. They walked a slow pace until they reached the edge of the room; no stumbles.

 

He kissed her suddenly, Peggy's breath taken away at the intensity of the kiss, steadying herself with hands on his shoulders. His hands gripped her waist, breaking the kiss before lifting her into the air, spinning her in a circle as she laughed and squealed, a noise he never thought he'd hear from her.

 

"Daniel! You could've hurt yourself! You could've fallen!" She scolded as soon as her feet returned to the ground, but the smile on her lips gave her away.

 

"It was worth it. I've been wanting to do that ever since you pounced me in my office."

 

She started to retort, but he cut her off with a kiss, only breaking away when Howard walked into the room.

 

"How'd it go, lovebirds?"

 

"Stark, I've gotta say. You've done an amazing job, I never thought I'd be able to walk without a crutch again, but... You made it happen. Thank you, Howard."

 

"Ah, don't thank me, thank my genius. And me." Daniel rolled his eyes, the moment ruined.

 

"Now come over here and shake my hand." Howard said, waving him over.

 

Albeit a little slow, Daniel walked over, extending his hand. Howard took it, but pulled him in for a hug at the last moment. Daniel grunted, surprised, but accepted the hug.

 

Howard clapped his back once then pulled away. "Alright, let's get back to work. What do we got?"

 

"Information about Hydra, their leaders, and this." Peggy pulled the disc out of her pocket, handing it to Howard. "It projected an image of Werner Reinhardt, how, I'm not sure. I thought you could figure that part out."

 

"Leave it to me." He bounded away once again, almost knocking over Jarvis, who was returning.

 

"Chief Sousa, how does the leg work?"

 

"It's real swell, thank you."

 

"Splendid. Would you like help looking through the files?"

 

"If you wouldn't mind, Mr. Jarvis. It'll go faster if we all search." Peggy said.

 

"Absolutely, Miss Carter."

 

For the next several hours, the joyful air in the room became darker and darker, the scowls and lines in their faces becoming deeper and deeper set. Finally, Peggy tossed her file on the table in exasperation, sighing.

 

"Hydra was literally in everything in Nazi Germany, along with several Allies organizations, and no one knew until after the war, and I'm sure we didn't discover everything. There is no reason to believe they're not in the SSR."

 

"There may still be a chance, Miss Carter. You and the Chief just finished the investigations and the reforms, the SSR may still be secure." Jarvis pointed out, hating to see his friends in this much agony.

 

"We found a couple of rats, but they might of just been scapegoats. Based on everything here..." He trailed off, not wanting to broach the subject.

 

"The SSR may be too far gone." Peggy finished. He nodded dolefully, glancing at her. The three sat in a stunned silence until Howard walked in, a bewildered look on his face.

 

"Peg, you know how I've always been able to figure out any technology?" Howard asked.

 

"Could you not figure this one out?"

 

"Well, I know how it works, but how they created it... This tech is far beyond anything I've ever seen. Presumably, there's cameras in Reinhardt's cell, and those cameras somehow capture his image, sends it to the disc, which then projects the image. I assume the place was bugged, which was how he was able to hear you, along with cameras, which was how he was able to see you. There's a thousand other things I don't know how they pulled off, so I want to take some people into that warehouse; see if I can find anything. But putting that aside, the fact that they were able to get cameras into his cell, that means Hydra's got prison guards on their sides, and we're talking head honcho prison guards."

 

"Which just further supports our hypothesis." She took a deep breath, looking Howard directly into the eyes. "The SSR's been compromised."

 

She watched as the disbelief fill his face. "How? It can't be. What evidence to you have?"

 

"Hydra infiltrated everything in Nazi Germany, from Hitler's inner circle to ammunition plants. They basically ran the Nazi side of the war."

 

"So? That doesn't mean they're in the SSR."

 

Peggy sighed, hating to see Howard like this. The SSR meant a lot to him, it couldn't just be gone, taken down by an invisible organization. "They got into a few Allies programs, and those are just the ones we know of. They could have just of easily gotten into the SSR. I know these men; they cheat, and manipulate, and dozens of other horrible things, but they pride themselves on being honest. They don't lie, and if they say they're in the SSR... Howard, everything points to compromise. Even if it's not the SSR, the federal government runs us, and I'm almost certain they're corrupted. So either way, there are spies somewhere."

 

"Well, let's just look once more, maybe you missed something else."

 

Peggy, Daniel, and Jarvis all exchanged looks, but they gave in. Maybe one more look wouldn't hurt.

 

They searched and scoured into the small hours of the morning, but it all lead to dead ends and bad news. Finally, the last file was thrown down, a heavy silence filling the room.

 

"There's no way they cannot be in the SSR." Jarvis said, his chin resting in his hand.

 

"What are we going to do at work tomorrow, Daniel?" Peggy whispered.

 

He rubbed his eyes, sighing. "Pretend like we know nothing until we figure out another plan, and watch our backs. That's all we can do right now."

 

The group lapsed into silence again. Nothing seemed real. Everything in the world had righted itself; Whitney Frost was locked away, Howard was cleared, and Peggy was finally being treated as an equal in the workplace. Then God threw a stone into the mix.

 

Peggy closed her eyes, trying to get her head to stop throbbing until she dozed off, curled up in her chair. Eventually, her and Daniel would go back to his place, but for now, the four just sat, the same thought running through all of their minds.

 

_'I can't believe this is happening... I can't believe this is happening... I can't believe this is happening...'_


	4. Chapter 4

About three in the morning, when the twinkling stars above has just started to disappear, the light of dawn soon in coming, Peggy and Daniel lay awake in his bedroom, their minds still abuzz.

 

"What if we did go rouge?" Peggy asked, Daniel questioning hum rumbling in her ear.

 

She turned to look at him, propping her chin up on his chest. "What if we went rogue? Left the SSR behind, did something else? Created something new?"

 

"Then we go rouge. I'm sure there would be struggles, but we could do it. You're a good leader, people would follow you."

 

"You're a good leader too, Daniel."

 

"Not as good as you." There wasn't any resentment in his voice, just facts.

 

She laid her head back onto his shoulder, Daniel's hand rubbing soothing circles on her back. "Try to get some sleep, Peg. We'll figure something out, I promise."

 

Coming from anyone else, Peggy wouldn't have been comforted by their words, but hearing it from him, she somehow felt better. That's what she loved so much about him.

 

Drifting off, but still clear minded, she spoke up before she lost the courage. "I love you, Daniel."

 

She could almost feel him smile before he answered. "And I love you, Peggy Carter."

 

She closed her eyes once more, a stupid grin on her face as she fell asleep, lulled by the melody of Daniel's soft humming.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

The drive to work the next day was a tense one, and rightfully so. Daniel and Peggy sat in silence, as if they were trying to remember how to interact with people after finding out the SSR was compromised.

 

"People are going to ask, Daniel."

 

"About what?" He asked, putting the car in park in front of the SSR.

 

"We both have visible bruises, you're walking without a crutch, and my head is still a little foggy. The agents will want to know what happened; what do we tell them?"

 

He thought for a moment before responding. "Some idiots tried to take advantage of a crip and a woman late at night. We fought them off, but you were hit, resulting in the concussion. My leg broke, but Howard found out and gave me a new one. Not exactly a lie."

 

She cringed as he used ableist language, hating to see him refer to himself in such ways, but she continued. "Alright. Yes, that makes sense. That's a good story." He could see the muscles in her neck tense up, tendons becoming visible.

 

"Hey." He grabbed her hands, holding them in his close to his chest. "We still got about an hour before anyone else comes in, why don't we just go sit for a little bit? Try to screw our heads back on right?"

 

Her hands flattened on his chest against his awful Hawaiian shirt. "I believe that's a wonderful idea." He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, a gesture meant for comfort. In return, she kissed the corner of his lips before they headed into the small theatrical office, Daniel grabbing his crutch, just in case he needed it later in the day.

 

Once the R-to-the-S cabinet was unlocked, the two settled into their respected desks, reshuffling and reorganizing their belongings out of nervous habit until the first agents trickled in.

 

Nothing eventful happened throughout the morning, no bombs or assassins, as they were half expecting. The biggest thing was the hoopla and congratulations that occurred when Daniel emerged from his office, walking without the crutch, which prompted an explanation of how, so Peggy and Daniel quickly told their story. It seemed to satisfy everyone, and they all went back to their jobs.

 

Finally, when the last agent went home around six, Peggy slipped into Daniel's office, closing the door behind her.

 

"Carter." He greeted.

 

"Everyone's gone home." She replied. Although most everyone knew they were dating, and they were alright - hell, happy about it, they kept it professional. Peggy already had to deal with a few of the green agents who didn't know better; the couple didn't have to add fuel to the fire.

 

"Today was exhausting." She slipped into his lap, curling up, but still mindful of his new prosthetic.

 

"Yeah, it was." He agreed, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her head. "And I have more bad news."

 

She groaned into his neck. "Fine, just tell me."

 

He reached to his desk, grabbing a picture and showing to to Peggy. "Look familiar?"

 

"Ahren Gabler, right? He was a lead scientist in Hydra, I remember seeing him in one of the files last night. What got him on our radar?"

 

"Well, now his name is Jacob Horn, and he was hired. By us."

 

"What?" She picked her head up off his shoulder, looking at him, shocked. "How? I thought you had to approve all hires. When did he start here?"

 

"I don't know. This file was on my desk when I got here, but I didn't open it until later. Inside was his picture and basic information, along with a note that just said that he would be starting soon and not to worry about it."

 

She sighed, her head falling back into his shoulder. "I don't know if I can work here anymore. All day, the only thing I accomplished was watching everyone around me, wondering if they really were who they said. Do they really have families? Or is it just an act? If we get another major case, who can I trust to back me? And now I know for sure that Hydra is really here, hiding and waiting... I don't know anymore, Daniel."

 

"I know, Peg. I know." He tightened his arms around her, just happy to hold her until they headed back to his place to come up with a new plan.

 

~~~~~~~~~

September 23rd, 1948

 

"Alright, Jones, Morita, and Dum Dum will be arriving in a few hours. Once we get them to Howard's, that'll be everyone." Peggy said, grabbing her purse from Daniel's kitchen counter."

 

"Nervous?" Daniel asked, wrapping his arms around her. He hadn't needed his crutch for several months, which left his hands free to do... Other things, to say the least.

 

"Not really. Once they're all here, we'll pitch our idea, and knowing the 107th, they'll run with it at full force."

 

"They'll love the idea because it's yours."

 

"Are you saying they'll only like my idea because I'm a woman and they'll feel bad for me?" Her playful tone gave her away, but it was lost on Daniel.

 

"Wh- n-no! No, I didn't mean it that way! I just meant - they'll love it because - no! It's you, and-"

 

She turned and stopped him with a kiss. "I'm teasing, Daniel."

 

He let out the breath he'd been holding, resting his forehead on her's. "Don't scare me like that. Makes me think you don't love me." This time there was a little teasing in his voice.

 

"Well, I should hope you don't think that again! I am the one who agreed to marry you, you know."

 

"Yes, and everyday I thank my lucky stars because you actually said yes to me."

 

She rubbed her nose with his. "There is no other man or woman I would rather say yes to in this world. Now come on, we have to prepare ourselves before the Commandos find out we're getting married."

 

"Think they'll try to intimidate me? Make sure I'm gonna stick around for you no matter what happens?"

 

She rolled her eyes. "I'll knock Dugan flat on his arse if he even tries."

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

Her, Daniel, Howard, and the rest of the Commandos were having the tea that Mr. Jarvis had served them in Howard Stark's basement, minus Jim and Howard, who each had a glass of bourbon. Peggy had invited Jarvis to stay, but he said he had some errands to attend to, but that shouldn't stop them from carrying on with their original plan.

  
It was there that Peggy heard a thud from upstairs. No one else seemed to notice it, but she had no doubt in her mind what it was.

 

"Dugan! You're a world class soldier, I should think you can sneak up on us better than that." She shouted from her chair, startling everyone.

 

She heard the sound of several footsteps before seeing Dugan, Morita, and Jones all standing at the top of the stairs.

 

"Miss Union Jack! In our defense, you've always been the better spy, it's a helluva lot harder to sneak up on you." Dum Dum said, peering down the stairs with a silly grin on his face.

 

"That doesn't explain you knocking over a lamp five seconds after breaking in."

 

"I didn't knock it over, that was Morita, and we didn't break in, that nice butler, Jarvis, let us in." They started down the stairs, Peggy standing up from her chair.

 

"Oh, well I'm so glad you still have all your manners, Sir Dugan."

 

"Sir Dugan. I like that. Think your queen will knight me?"

 

"Oh, shut up!" She smacked him upside the head before they pulled each other into a bone crushing hug.

 

Peggy waited until the Commandos had finished their greetings before clearing her throat. "Dugan, Morita, Jones; this is Daniel, my fiancé."

 

"Daniel, it's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you, you lost a leg, right? Thank you for your service, you've done - wait, fiancé? You two are getting married?" He finally caught on, completely missing Peggy's eye-roll.

 

"Yes, Dugan, I believe that is what the title 'fiancé' implies."

 

The couple was then engulfed in hugs and handshakes from all of the Commandos, none of which knew they were getting married.

 

"Why didn't you tell us when we first got here?" Pinky asked once everyone had calmed down.

 

"Well, I knew I would be seeing all of you soon, and I wanted to tell all of you at the same time. Keep it a surprise. Knowing you, Pinky, you'd never have been able to keep it a secret."

 

They all laughed along with Pinky, who nodded in agreement.

 

"What if we saw the ring? That's a dead giveaway, Peg." Dugan asked.

 

"You're men! When it comes to matters like this, you're not exactly observant. Any one of seeing the ring was the least of my worries."

 

The whole group chatted for awhile, happy to all be in the same room once again. It wasn't until Sam Sawyer asked why Peggy asked them to come out to L.A that they got back on track.

 

She sighed. "There's no easy way to say this, so I'm afraid I'm going to be blunt. The SSR's been compromised."

 

She watched as the 107th Infantry fell silent, a cold feeling washing through the room. The SSR brought them Steve, something as great as that couldn't just be gone.

 

"What the plan?" Dernier asked, his voice a little rougher than usual.

 

"That's why I asked you all to come here." Peggy said gently, feeling as though she was at a funeral. "Daniel and I would like to start a new organization. Like another SSR, except not run by the federal government, but run by us. It's going to take a lot of work, and that's where you come in. I'm not asking you to join our agency, but we would like some help. Howard is providing us with some of the funding, and Daniel and I have planned where we're going to operate, but we need agents. The seven of you are the best judges of character and recruiters I've ever met. If you'll help us, we'd like for you to find agents. I don't care from where, just as long as the seven of you believe they will make a good agent; loyal, steadfast, and courageous."

 

Peggy expected there to be silence after her speech, but instead she was met with an overwhelming majority of 'yes' from the Howling Commandos.

 

"I need something to do, and I'd much rather work for you than for a corrupted system." Dugan said, the rest of the men nodding in agreement.

 

"You don't have to work for me. Again, I'm not asking you to join."

 

"What if we want to join? Are you going to stop us?" Dernier asked.

 

Peggy smiled. "I would never stop you from doing what you wanted to do."

 

"Well, then it's settled. We will be the first agents of - what's it called again?"

 

Peggy opened her mouth, but then closed it again. "I haven't thought of that yet. Since you're all a part of this, any ideas?"

 

It fell silent.

 

Daniel, who had yet to say a word, spoke up. "Shield."

 

They all looked at him. "What?" Asked Peggy, surprised at his choice.

 

He cleared his throat, shifting his weight around. "Shield. In honor of Captain Rogers. He meant a lot to us, in our own ways. He saved my life. He was your Captain and... Friend." He stopped at friend, avoiding Peggy's eyes, who stood stunned. She didn't know that Steve had saved Daniel's life. Yes, he did save a lot of people, but given that he saved her now fiancé's life hit her in a strange way. He'd been gone for three years, yet here he was, changing her life.

 

"I like it. It'll have to be an acronym, of course, but it's a start." Dugan stated, seeming not to notice Peggy's stunned look.

 

The Commandos and Howard debated acronyms while Peggy stood silent, studying Daniel, who was still avoiding her eyes.

 

They had never really talked about Steve. Sure, Daniel knew about Peggy's history with him, and he'd taken a small part in some of Peggy's stories, but the couple had never sat down to discuss him or their past. Perhaps it's time, she thought. Time to lay everything on the table, and time to truly tell Daniel that she still wasn't in love with Steve. She couldn't blame him for possibly thinking so. She'd heard the stories, and they got wilder and dirtier each time. And while Daniel wasn't the kind of man to believe such lewd stories about her or anyone, it's easy to think that those stories just may have an inkling of truth in them, and that maybe, just maybe, she wasn't quite over Steve.

 

Finally, Happy Sam got hungry, so everyone moved upstairs in search of food. Once everyone had eaten their fill, they moved to the sitting room, and it was there that Peggy was able to pull Daniel to a secluded corner to talk to him. They eased themselves onto a couch, Peggy facing Daniel with her feet tucked underneath her.

 

"I didn't know he saved your life." She didn't specify who she was talking about, but it was perfectly clear.

 

"Yeah. Bastogne." They were silent for a bit, before she continued.

 

"I'm not still in love with him, you know." She stated bluntly. That seemed to catch his attention, because he truly looked at her for the first time since Steve had come up.

 

"You're not just a rebound, as they would say. I'm not a sad little girl with a broken heart. I'm in love with you, Daniel, not a ghost. Steve was... Excitement. Love, in the midst of a war, where any one of us could die any day. But he's gone now, and I've moved on. Part of me will forever love what he stood for; freedom, equality, justice. But when it comes to the man I love, there's only you, and there will always only be you. I wouldn't have agreed to marry you if I was still in love with another man. That wouldn't be fair to you."

 

He kissed her suddenly, a kiss full of warmth and understanding. When they separated, he grabbed her hands, holding them close to his heart.

 

"If he were come back right now, what would you do?" There wasn't anger or jealousy in his eyes, but the question still scared her.

 

"Daniel, that's not going to happen, he's dead-"

 

"Hypothetically. If you were to read in the newspaper tomorrow that Captain America was found, alive and well, what would happen?"

 

She looked down at their hands. "I think... If Captain Rogers was found alive..." She finally looked into his eyes, warm and kind, and realized just how true her answer was. "I think that I'm too much in love with you to go back to him. It would be wonderful if he were alive and able to live his life, but opposite of what everyone would think, his future wouldn't be with me. My future is with another man, and to be honest, my heart is set on our future."

 

He kissed her again before pulling her onto his lap, her face nestled in the crook of his neck, inhaling the intoxicating scent of his cologne that she fell in love with the first time she had caught a whiff of it in the bullpen so very long ago. He drew circles on her upper back for a few minutes before speaking up again.

 

"I'm sure your wondering how Captain Rogers saved my life."

 

She moved to gaze at him, placing a hand on his cheek. "You don't have to tell me if you're not ready."

 

"No, I am. I want you to know." He slowly took a deep breath before continuing. "It was cold, really cold. They're now saying it was the one of the worst winters ever, and we weren't prepared for snow and cold. Our division was surrounded, and we couldn't get out or get supplies in. Men were dying everywhere, whether it be of cold or lack of food." He paused, a faraway look in his eye.

 

"Finally, the Germans demanded our surrender, and we basically told them to go to hell. They got angry and attacked, and we somehow managed to hold our own while they threw artillery at us from all sides. Just when we all thought we were going to be captured or killed, the Howling Commandos, including Captain Rogers, burst in, guns blazing. I saw a lot during the war, but that was the most theatrical entrance I've ever seen." She chuckled, imagining the 107th planning out how they would make an entrance.

 

"They saved our whole division in just a couple of hours. Before we knew it, it was over; the Germans were defeated, we were free."

 

He swallowed hard, pursing his lips slightly. "As the Commandos were leading us out, a grenade came outta nowhere. One of the Germans had enough energy to throw one, I guess. I remember it all moving in slow motion as soon as I saw that grenade hit the ground. From where I was standing, I would've been fine, but a buddy of mine was in the blast zone. I ran at him, praying that I'd push us both out of the way. The grenade exploded, and some of the shrapnel hit me; my friend was fine, but my leg was gone. Everyone told me it looked like a pack of hungry wolves got at it."

 

"I don't remember much after that. My friends told me Captain America himself carried me out, but I don't really believe that. I'm sure one of them just drug me outta there, but either way, it's because of him that I'm alive and here today... Next thing I know, I woke up in a field hospital with a brand new crutch, my papers for an honorable discharge, and a Purple Heart." There was a pause, quiet except for the Commandos' conversation in the background.

 

"I believe he did." She murmured.

 

"Did what?"

 

"Carried you out. He would have done that for anyone, and especially if he knew what you did." He smiled before she cupped his jaw with her hands and kissed him.

 

"Thank you for telling me." She couldn't put into words exactly what she was feeling, the admiration and the love, but he seemed to understand, because he just smiled and kissed her again.

 

"Would you two save that for the honeymoon?" Dugan exclaimed, interrupting the tender moment the couple was having.

 

"When's that gonna be, anyways? 'Cause I'm not missing your wedding." Asked Jim.

 

She glanced back at Daniel. "We haven't really talked about it. We've only been engaged for a couple weeks, the planning hasn't really started."

 

"Why not do it now? I'm sure we can find a couple tuxedos; make ourselves look decent enough for a party." Dugan suggested, the rest of the men agreeing.

 

She chuckled. "As much fun as an impromptu wedding thrown together by the Howling Commandos would be, my friends and parents would have my hide when they found out I got married without them."

 

"My sister alone would be terrifying, but telling my whole family I eloped; wouldn't be at the top of my to-do list." Daniel added.

 

"Oh, fine, suit yourself. But it better be soon, and we better be invited." Dugan said, shaking a finger at them.

 

"It'll be within the next six months, I promise. And of course you're all invited, it wouldn't be the same without you." Peggy said.

 

"Damn right." Said Dugan, nodding his head.

 

Soon enough, Peggy and Daniel headed home, bidding goodnight to the group and snickering at the idea of the Howling Commandos discovering that Howard has a portrait of himself in every single guest room.

 

"That went much better than I expected. I thought there was going to be more convincing involved." Peggy said, slipping her heels off at the door and switching on the radio in the living room.

 

"I told you they'd love the idea."

 

"You did. I should have listened to you from the start. You're almost always right." She saw his cocky smile, and added on. "Almost." She watched his brow furrow, so she shot him a smile, his mirroring her own.

 

As she was laying her necklace down on an end table, the radio began to play 'How Sweet You Are'. She smiled, the one that spread across her whole being and made Daniel's heart pound and a smile of his own spread across his lips.

 

She held her hands out to Daniel. "Dance with me."

 

Even with the new leg, he couldn't dance very well, but their dancing was more of just swaying in place. He took her hands, holding her like they were going to waltz as the singer began to sing the first few lines.

 

_'How sweet you are, how sweet you are_

_How dear your tenderly smiling face'_

 

He was a good couple inches taller than her without her heels on, but it didn't stop her from leaning up to sing softly in his ear.

 

_'How sweet to know my heart can glow_

_From just the warmth of our first embrace_

_The world's a lovelier world by far_

_When I remember how sweet you are'_

 

She wasn't one to sing often. When they were alone she might hum softly, or sing a line or two of a song, but that was about it. Times like this were rare, and Daniel learned to treasure them. Later down the line, he would especially treasure this moment. Her voice was huskier than the singer's, and it wasn't incredibly melodic, but to him, it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard.

 

They spent the next hour like that, swaying together to the cheesy love songs that came on late at night, but every one of them seemed to describe them so very well. It was one of the few quiet moments in their life, where everything could melt away and leave just them and the radio.

 

They'd finished their nighttime routine and exchanged their "I love you's" before crawling into bed. As Peggy drifted off, some lyrics of those cheesy love songs worked their way into her dreams, warming her heart and strengthening her love.

 

_'Tell me that it's true_

_Tell me you agree_

_I was meant for you_

_You were meant for me'_

 

~~~~~~~~~

September 27th, 1949

 

Peggy adjusted her shirt for what may have been the thousandth time in an hour. She was meeting the new recruits soon, and she was going to be giving her director's speech on how her organization worked, what they should expect, and what the rewards would be if they completed their training and stayed loyal to her.

 

Daniel entered his wife's office, and saw her standing in front of her desk, fixing her shirt once again. "That shirt hides your pregnancy just fine. You're only three months along, anyways, no one can tell."

 

"Three months my arse, I feel as big as a house already."

 

"I know, sweetheart." He did sympathize with her. So far, her pregnancy had been rough. Her morning sickness had been bad, lingering around terribly all day, sometimes to the point where she hadn't been able to get out of bed. Now that she wasn't getting sick, the pain had shifted from her stomach to an ache in her lower back, and she felt uncomfortable most of the time.

 

"Just promise me you'll take it easy?" He asked, brushing the small swell of her belly before a hand settled on her waist, the other reaching around to massage the spot on her back that most bothered her.

 

She moaned in relief before standing her ground. "I'm just giving a speech, not sparring with anyone. Besides, we promised I could work for a least half of my pregnancy."

 

"I know, I'm not asking you to quit working. I just want you to be okay, both of you."

 

She softened, wrapping her arms around his neck. "We will be. As long as you're here to make sure I don't get into too much trouble, nothing will happen to either of us."

 

He quickly kissed her. "Good. Now go give your speech, darling."

 

"That's Director to you."

 

"Yes, but I believe the Assistant Director has the right to call the Director 'darling' if he so chooses."

 

"Fine, he does. Now go on, I've got work to do."

 

"Yes ma'am." She kissed him once again before he left the room. She sighed and moved to fix her shirt once again, but stopped, remembering what her husband had said. Instead, she left it alone and strode out to the grounds to meet the recruits.

 

"Recruits!" She barked, watching them snap to attention. Most were men, but she did see a few women in the mix. She suppressed a smile, glad the Commandos hadn't been gender biased when selecting their picks.

 

"At ease." They fell out, and she took a deep breath, ready to begin.

 

"I'm Peggy Carter, Director of this agency. My team has selected all of you to meet with me here because they believe you have the merits and talents to become and agent here. With that said, regardless of if you've had previous training, you will have to complete our course if you would like to work here. This agency is not run by the government, and not well known to the public, so what will be expected of you is much above average. Our training will not be easy. We will test you, both physically and mentally, but if you endure and remain strong, loyal, courageous, and steadfast, then the rewards will outweigh the hardships. If you remain who you are, then you will be able to work here at the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division. I understand this is a bit of a mouthful, which is why we are more commonly referred to as S.H.I.E.L.D."

 

She studied the recruits once again, glad to see most had gained an interested gleam in their eye. She gestured to Chester Phillips, who was standing to the side of the recruits. "If you follow Colonel Phillips, you will learn more about what we do and you will begin your training." She gestured once again to Dugan, who was on the other side of the recruits. "If you would like to leave, Corporal Dugan will show you out."

 

She watched as all of them follow Phillips, and a sense of pride filled her. Hydra had threatened her, and she'd spat at their feet. Figuratively of course, but given the chance, she wouldn't hesitate to do so. Her and her team hadn't let a few menacing words stop them. They'd made themselves stronger, better, and still continued to live their lives without pause.

 

_"I can't believe Daniel and I are starting a family."_ She thought, one of her hands drifting to rest on her belly, a smile spreading across her face.

 

She glanced over to Dugan, who was staring at her hand placement, smiling. He'd always been cheering for her and Steve, but as soon as he saw how happy Peggy and Daniel were together, he couldn't help but cheer them on instead, especially after they'd told him Peggy was pregnant.

 

_"Maybe I'll have that, someday. If I could be as happy as those two, I think my life would be complete."_ Dugan thought. He'd met a girl right before Peggy's wedding, Barbra. Brought her as a date. They saw each other a couple of other times after that, but it was never meant to be much. Although, she was something else, and he couldn't stop thinking about her. Had a mouth like Peggy, it kept him in his place.

 

_"I've got her number, I should give her a call. That is what Peggy would tell me to do."_ He shoved his hands into his pockets, meandering over to Peggy as he planned out what his message to Barbra would say.

 

The challenges for everyone were far from over. There would always be a Hydra to defeat, or a Whitney Frost to lock away, but there was also the quiet moments in between to celebrate. The birth of a child, an anniversary, a birthday, the little smiles and kisses that were shared in the midst of long workdays. Dancing late at night to the radio, the lazy Sundays that were spent in bed, and the resistance to get up from said bed on the Monday following. It was all the little things shared that made it all worth it, and now S.H.I.E.L.D could protect those little things.

 

For as long as she could remember, Peggy had been afraid of domesticity. She couldn't protect those close to her, and domesticity meant those she loved would be killed. Daniel had showed her that not everyone around her dies, but learning a child was being introduced terrified her. How could she protect a little one? Daniel must have realized her terror, for it was him who reminded her that S.H.I.E.LD would soon be up and running, and that they, along with their child, would be as safe as possible. She didn't really believe him at first, but as everything was put into place and people were called in to help, she began to realize he was right. S.H.I.E.L.D was, and is, going to be the safest place possible for a the child of spies to grow up in. They would make sure that that child had the most normal life possible; that they would be able to make the best memories possible, of both the big events, and the little things that their parents treasured so dearly.

 

Peggy knew, deep down, that while this wasn't going to be easy, S.H.I.E.L.D was the best shot at protecting those little things. And while there were still kinks to be worked out, and the SSR was still running and compromised, everything was starting to fall into place. And maybe, just maybe, Peggy could break her bonds of fear and guilt. The guilt of Michael, Steve, Colleen, Ana, and everyone else she's ever hurt could wash away. Then, she could continue on with her life, her new life, with Daniel and a child, and without the weight of everyone she felt responsible for. Then, Peggy could be free.


End file.
